j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Trick
Details *'Title:' トリック *'Title (English):' Trick *'Genre:' Mystery, suspense, comedy *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Season 1 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 7.94 *'Broadcast period:' 2000-Jul-01 to 2000-Sep-08 *'Air time:' Friday 23:15-24:10 *'Theme song:' Gekko by Onitsuka Chihiro Synopsis Although 23 year old Yamada Naoko is a "super" magician, she is continously fired and constantly hounded by her landlady for the rent being late. After being fired once again, her boss shows her an ad of a physics professor, a non-believer of all things magical, offering money to anyone who can prove to him that magic is real. Desperately needing the money, Naoko accepts the challenge, which is how she comes to meet Professor Ueda. Falling prey to her simple magic tricks, Ueda is impressed, and enlists Naoko to help him uncover the tricks behind a local cult. Their hilarious antics, along with those of police officer Yabe, leads them onto further mysteries, all with tricks needing to be solved in sort of an "X-Files" meets "Scooby-Doo"... Cast Main *Nakama Yukie as Yamada Naoko **Narumi Riko as the young Naoko *Abe Hiroshi as Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa as Yabe Kenzo *Maehara Kazuki as Ishihara Tatsuya *Nogiwa Yoko as Yamada Satomi *Okada Masumi as Yamada's father *Oshima Yoko as Ikeda Haru (Yamada's landlady) *Abedin Mohammed as Jami-kun (Johnny) *Seto Yoichiro as Yamada's secret fan Episodes 1, 2, & 3 *Sugai Kin as Kirishima Sumiko *Yamazaki Hajime as Tsumura Shunsuke *Ito Yuko as Omori Miwako *Kawahara Sabu as Aoki Shogo Episodes 4 & 5 *Sasai Eisuke as Mirakuru Mitsui (aka Miracle Mitsui) *Nakamaru Shinsho as Ito *Matsui Kimie as Tsukada Yasuko *Nihei Kouichi as Arima Tatsuo *Kaga Kenji (加賀健治) as Maeda (fake) *Takizawa Akihiro (滝沢明弘) as Maeda (real) *Igarashi Mizuho (五十嵐瑞穂) as Tsukada Hitomi Episodes 6 & 7 *Saeki Hinako as Kurosaka Miyuki and Kurosaka Yoko *Seto Masaya (瀬戸将哉) as Umeki Ryuichi *Koyama Shoichi (小山彰一) as Takeshita Fumio *Mikura Mana & Mikura Kana as Kudo Twins Episode 8 *Hashimoto Satoshi as Katsuragi Hiroaki *Yatsu Isao as Kikuchi Toshio *Otsubo Kayo (大坪佳代) as Katsuragi's secretary Episodes 9 & 10 *Kokami Shoji (鴻上尚史) as Kurodu Jinan *Masana Bokuzo as Kurodu Sannan Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Makita Mitsuharu, Hayashi Makoto (林誠人) *'Chief Producer:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Producer:' Yoshikawa Daisuke (吉川大祐), Makita Mitsuharu *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Korenaga Katsuya (保母浩章), One Hitoshi, Kimura Hisashi (木村ひさし) *'Music:' Tsuji Yo Episode Ratings *'Episode 1:' 07.1% *'Episode 2:' 08.1% *'Episode 3:' 07.3% *'Episode 4:' 08.6% *'Episode 5:' 08.5% *'Episode 6:' 07.2% *'Episode 7:' 06.7% *'Episode 8:' 06.2% *'Episode 9:' 09.8% *'Episode 10:' 09.9% Recognition *'26th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Director: Tsutsumi Yukihiko Season 2 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.57 *'Broadcast period:' 2002-Jan-11 to 2002-Mar-22 *'Air time:' Friday 23:15-24:10 *'Theme song:' Ryuseigun by Onitsuka Chihiro Synopsis Trick 2 keeps on describing the strange relationships of Yamada Naoko, a skilled and unemployed magician, and Ueda Jiro a physics teacher who doesn't believe in supernatural powers. Each story gives us the opportunity to meet these funny characters including Police Officer Yabe and Naoko's mother. Cast Main *Nakama Yukie as Yamada Naoko **Narumi Riko as the young Naoko *Abe Hiroshi as Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa as Yabe Kenzo *Maehara Kazuki as Ishihara Tatsuya *Nogiwa Yoko as Yamada Satomi (ep1,10-11) *Oshima Yoko as Ikeda Haru (Yamada's landlady) (ep1,3,5,7-10) *Abedin Mohammed as Jami-kun (Johnny) (ep1,3,5,8-10) *Seto Yoichiro as Yamada's secret fan (ep6) Episodes 1, 2, & 3 *Watanabe Ikkei as Hirayama Hirazou *Ishii Kenichi as Tajima *Tokui Yuu as Kameoka Zenzo *Nagae Hidekazu as Tsuruyama *Inuyama Inuko as Kurisu Teiko *Hori Tsukasa (堀つかさ) as Fujino Keiko *Wada Ben (和田勉) as Matsunoue Kouun *Aki Takejo as Umetake (ep1-2) *Shiraki Minoru (白木みのる) as Doctor (ep2) *Ujiie Megumi as Tajima Misako (ep2) *Eto Kansai (江藤漢斉) as Tajima Youkichi (ep2) Episodes 3, 4, & 5 *Gin Pun Chou as Suzuki Yoshiko *Ito Toshihito as Osabe *Masu Takeshi as Shimizu *Mitsuishi Ken as Takiyama (ep3-4) *Okouchi Hiroshi as Nakano *Ezawa Moeko as old lady (ep4-5) Episodes 6 & 7 *Sano Shiro as Fukami Hiroaki *Ikeuchi Mansaku as Okamoto Hiroshi *Tayama Ryosei as Kobayakawa Tatsumi *Takagi Rina as Kobayakawa Kyoko *Yatsu Isao as lost wallet owner *Owada Baku and Oshita Yoko (大下容子) as the TV hosts (ep6) Episodes 8 & 9 *Kobashi Megumi as Tsukamoto Emi *Fukaura Kanako as Haryu Takako *Akiyama Takuya (秋山拓也) as Haryu Kota *Shoji Utae (正司歌江) as Haryu Kazu *Nozoe Yoshihiro as Daidoji Yasuo *Mie Haru (見栄晴) as Kuraoka Tsuyoshi Episodes 10 & 11 *Terada Minori as Yanagida Kokuo *Yana Nobuo (八名信夫) as Ohashi Daisaburo *Ishino Mako as Komatsu Junko *Tezuka Toru as Aran Inoue *Ichikawa Isamu as Hashimoto Takao *Ruby Moreno as Hashimoto Maria *Sato Jiro as Hyuga Eiichi *Konishi Yasuhisa (小西康久) as Kohashi Susumu *Nakagoshi Noriko as Ishibashi *Shiina Kippei as sorcerer Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Makita Mitsuharu, Ota Ai (太田愛), Fukuda Takuro (福田卓郎) *'Chief Producer:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Producer:' Yoshikawa Daisuke (吉川大祐), Makita Mitsuharu, Yamauchi Akihiro (山内章弘) *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Kimura Hisashi (木村ひさし), Kito Michizo (鬼頭理三) *'Music:' Tsuji Yo Episode Ratings *'Ep 01:' 10.8% *'Ep 02:' 10.3% *'Ep 03:' 10.3% *'Ep 04:' 08.5% *'Ep 05:' 12.2% *'Ep 06:' 12.3% *'Ep 07:' 10.4% *'Ep 08:' 10.3% *'Ep 09:' 11.3% *'Ep 10:' 09.2% *'Ep 11:' 10.7% Review Whereas the first season focuses more on Yamada Naoko and especially the story of her father, the second season is fully dedicated to solve tricky cases for which Yamada Naoko becomes more and more the key element . Unfortunately, we don't progress in the knowledge of the characters. The romantic aspects developed in the first season are not used anymore. And in a sense, we don't really understand why Ueda still needs to contact Naoko each time he faces a difficulty. Despite this fact, Trick 2 presents the most interesting cases of all seasons. The stories are highly innovative and we get stucked to these clever cases. Season 3 *'Tagline:' Troisième Partie *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 15.62 *'Broadcast period:' 2003-Oct-16 to 2003-Dec-18 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Watashi to Warutsu wo by Onitsuka Chihiro Synopsis A unique duo of a beautiful female magician and a strange physician are back! After two successful TV series, a record high DVD sales record in the newly released drama category, a smash hit theatrical movie, the best selling novelized book, etc., the show has made a come back to a weekly prime time slot. The drama takes place at a remote mountain village bound by convention. In each episode, a beautiful female magician and a strange physician witness various supernatural phenomena far beyond their imagination. Just as the previous series, the two will try to investigate and seek what lies behind these paranormal events and logically prove what the tactful trick would be, only, if any. Now reaching its third series, the drama assures an ever more emphasis on the performance of the unique casting, stronger and original scripts, and more fun delving into the mysteries of this favorite title! ''-- TV Asahi'' Cast Main *Nakama Yukie as Yamada Naoko *Abe Hiroshi as Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa as Yabe Kenzo *Kyo Nobuo as Kikuchi Aisuke *Nogiwa Yoko as Yamada Satomi *Oshima Yoko as Ikeda Haru (Yamada's landlady) *Abedin Mohammed as Jami-kun (Johnny) *Seto Yoichiro as Yamada's secret fan Episodes 1 & 2 *Morimoto Leo as Shibakawa Gen *Yajima Kenichi as Onigashira Risan *Satoi Kenta as Etou *Komoto Masahiro as Aisawa Sokushi *Shima Daisuke as Inoue Shinichi *Arakawa Yoshiyoshi as Inoue Shinji *Guts Ishimatsu as Gattsusekimammushi (the flying insect) Episodes 3 & 4 *Takahashi Hitomi as Suritto(Slit) Mikako *Kuroda Arthur as Akutagawa *Yamamura Momiji as Suzuki Tome *Nakanishi Ryota as Misawa *Kimura Yasushi (木村靖司) as Kawabata *Sanga Kazutoshi (三箇一稔) as Mishima *Ito Masako (伊藤雅子) as Tsuda Tokiko *Wada Shu (和田周) as Nishimura Hiroshi Episodes 5 & 6 *Takashima Masanobu as Akaji Yoji *Kondo Yoshimasa as Manda Kametaro *Asano Kazuyuki as Senda Tsurujiro *Shimokawa Tappei (下川辰平) as Akaji Shigerukura *Yokoyama Akio as Furukawa Ryohei *Shoji Eiken (庄司永建) as Okada Shozo *Sugimoto Aya as Kyo Asuka *Mori Koko (森康子) as Kyo Sadako Episodes 7 & 8 *Hada Michiko as Kameyama Chitsuru *Hoshaku Yuka as Kameyama Chisato *Inoue Aoi (井上碧) as Kameyama Chiharu *Kurobe Susumu as Kameyama Seisaburo *Yamaguchi Miyako as Kameyama Fumiko *IZAM as Kameyama Tetsuya *Maruoka Shoji as Kameyama Jiro *Oka Mayumi as Kameyama Reika *Irie Masato as Kameyama Hiroshi *Yuki Tsuyako (由起艶子) as Kameyama Tsuruko *Jin Masaki (神雅喜) as Yami Juro *Matsuzawa Kazuyuki as Matsumura (laywer) *Danpu Matsumoto (ダンプ松本) (aka Matsumoto Kaoru) as Matsumura's sister Episodes 9 & 10 *Otani Naoko as Hase Chikako *Narimiya Hiroki as Kishimoto Seichi *Musaka Naomasa as Minamikata Kumasaku (Person looking for 'Kami no zou no zou') *David Ito as Kitami Noriaki *Guts Ishimatsu as Kanai Genzo & Gattsusekimammushi (the flying insect) *Washio Machiko as Kanai Genzo's wife *Kubota Atsushi (久保田篤) as Kanai Shogo *Hiwatashi Shinji as Oshiro Satoshi Others *Oka Mayumi Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Makita Mitsuharu, Hayashi Makoto (林誠人) *'Chief Producer:' Kuwata Kiyoshi *'Producer:' Yoshikawa Daisuke (吉川大祐), Makita Mitsuharu, Yamauchi Akihiro (山内章弘) *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Kimura Hisashi (木村ひさし), Marumo Noriko (丸毛典子) *'Music:' Tsuji Yo Episode Ratings *'Episode 1:' 17.8% *'Episode 2:' 16.7% *'Episode 3:' 13.9% *'Episode 4:' 13.9% *'Episode 5:' 15.5% *'Episode 6:' 17.0% *'Episode 7:' 15.9% *'Episode 8:' 14.6% *'Episode 9:' 17.3% *'Episode 10:' 13.6% Recogniton *'39th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress: Nakama Yukie Special *'Title:' TRICK 新作スペシャル *'Title (romaji):' Trick Shinsaku Special *'Viewership ratings:' 24.7 *'Broadcast date:' 2005-Nov-13 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Lucky Maria by Joelle (ジョエル) Synopsis Ueda Jiro together with 3 other scholars from different universities was invited in a TV program which features the super natural power of a fortuneteller. And of course, all of them were not convinced that such powers do exist. Midorikawa Shoko is known to predict how, when and where will a person dies. And due to some unexpected turn of events a certain man really did die when the show ended as to what Shoko predicted. Meanwhile, Yamada the super magician is once again fired from her job and coincidentally, she saw the TV program on her way home. Ueda phoned her about it and she insisted that she will never go with him no matter what, but because she was kicked-out from her apartment, she went with him nonetheless. And so, Ueda & Yamada went to Midorikawa's mansion and together with the 3 other scholars, they decided to expose Midorikawa Shoko's fraudulent act. Cast *Nakama Yukie as Yamada Naoko *Abe Hiroshi as Ueda Jiro *Namase Katsuhisa as Yabe Kenzo *Natori Yuko as Midorikawa Shoko *Nishimura Masahiko as Oshima Kumio *Nogiwa Yoko as Yamada Satomi *Owada Shinya as Fukuzawa Kei *Honda Hirotaro as Nijima Toshi *Ogi Shigemitsu as Okuma Hayahiro *Ikeda Tetsuhiro as Akiba Harando *Kyo Nobuo as Kikuchi Aisuke *Akina as Kishida Atsuko *Terry Ito (テリー伊藤) as Terry Ito *Suho Reiko as Pareo Reiko *Iwao Mantaro (岩尾万太郎) as Kato *Oshima Yoko as Ikeda Haru (Yamada's landlady) *Abedin Mohammed as Jami-kun (Johnny) *Nasubi as Kanbe Akira *Tadokoro Futaba (田所二葉) as Kanbe Tomoyo *Maro Akaji as the circus master *Seto Yoichiro as Yamada's secret fan Special 2 *'Title:' TRICK 新作スペシャル2 *'Title (romaji):' Trick Shinsaku Special 2 *'Broadcast date:' 2010-May-15 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Getsurenka by Kumagai Ikumi (熊谷育美) Synopsis Ueda, Naoko, Yabe Kenzo and his partner Akiba are back in a new Trick special. Ueda Jiro is summoned to investigate serial killings that are likely to happen again during a festival to take place in a small village in Okayama. The victims are persons who took an oath under a local tradition but were dumped by their partners afterwards. The festival is marked by the return to the village of a strange woman by the name of Higashizaki Ayano, who had left 20 years ago after the death of her husband and son. The Saionji family, which is the most influential in the city, dislikes the fact. Notes *After season 2, Trick: The Movie was released in 2003-Nov-09 *After the special, Trick: The Movie 2 was released in 2006-Jun-10 *One week before the second special, Trick: The Movie 3 was released in 2010-May-08 External Links *Season 1: Official Site, JDorama.com *Season 2: Official Site, JDorama.com *Season 3: Official Site, JDorama.com *Special: Official Site *Special 2: Official Site *D-Addicts forum discussion *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:TV Asahi Category:Needs Western names